Wonderfully Misunderstood
by NCISprobette
Summary: Caroline wakes up in Klaus' bed the morning after they sleep together. She's worried that one night is all he wanted out of her and goes to confront him. How will he react? One-shot.


**Hi there. So, this is the first story that I've uploaded here. I've read way too many stories to keep track of and finally decided to post one of my own. I would really love to know what you guys think, so please tell me :) I hope you like it.**

**NCISprobette 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (if I did they would have gotten together already)**

* * *

Caroline awoke to the sun streaming into the room from behind her. Since when was her window behind her bed? This wasn't her room. Before she could panic, she recalled the events from the previous night. Klaus. She had been with Klaus. She had _been _with Klaus_. _Right. That had happened. And it felt right. She should feel regret, she should feel like she had made a mistake, she should feel... something other than the this joyful lightness that was currently overwhelming her. She sat up against the headboard and pulled the sheet up around her bare form. She sat still for a while as she took some time to process things.

She had given in and stopped fighting what she had really wanted. And what she wanted wasn't just a one-time thing. She wanted Klaus. And she knew he wanted the same thing. Or he had, at least. Right? What if she had been right in the beginning and this was just some game to him. But he had been so attentive to her and her needs last night. So selfless in giving her pleasure, not just taking. She was over-thinking things now, second guessing everything. But for all she knew, this wasn't real for him. That would break her heart. She didn't know what to say when she would have to face Klaus and find out where he stood with all of this.

Speaking of Klaus, where was he? He most certainly wasn't in bed with her or in this room. That only worried Caroline further. He hadn't wanted to stay with her.

She slowly dragged her feet to the side of the bed and slid herself off the edge so she was standing. Still clutching the sheet to herself, she moved towards the door. She really wished she knew where her clothes had been thrown to. Or what was left of them. Rather than waiting for Klaus to come back, if he was even going to, she poked her head out the door and looked down the hall.

"Klaus?" she called softly. No response. "Klaus?" A little louder this time.

"Caroline" He spoke from her other side. She turned quickly, not having heard him appear.

"Oh. Hi." She said timidly. God damnit, when was she ever shy. She cursed herself for being so taken aback.

"Hello" he said almost slowly.

"I was just, um-"

"Leaving?" He cut her off, his face hard.

"Oh. Well, I..." She trailed off, not knowing how to respond. She was shocked. And hurt. She hadn't expected to be rejected so suddenly. He wanted her to leave. Her insecurities had been proven right and it hurt more than she had already thought it would. She could feel the tears starting to pool behind her eyes and she tried to fight it back. She didn't need to look like even more of a fool.

"I-if that's what you want." she said looking down at her bare feet. When she was met with nothing but silence, her fears were confirmed. He didn't want her. She had let herself be used by a guy yet again. But this time was worse. She wasn't that girl anymore, the one who blindly jumped into bed with a guy just because he said sweet things. She hated that girl. And with a smirk and a few words with that irresistible accent of his, he turned her back into that girl.

Without looking up at him, she turned away and sped down the stairs at the end of the hallway. She stopped as she reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing one of her shoes from the night before. She bent down to reach for it, but was stopped by a hand around her wrist, pulling her back up.

"What the hell?" she asked as she shifted to look him in the eyes. What did he think he was doing.

"What do you think you're doing?" His question mirrored her thoughts. His grip was tight and his eyes were dark, but she could still read the slight confusion behind them.

"I'm looking for my clothes! Listen, I get that you want me out, believe me, you made that abundantly clear. But if you think that I'm leaving this house without my clothes, you are sorely mistaken. So let go of me so I can get my stuff and get the hell away from you." She fumed.

"Love-" He began.

"Seriously?" She yanked her arm from his grasp. "You'd think that you would cool it with the pet names while you're kicking me out of your house. Apparently not."

"Caroline!" He yelled.

"What? What could you possibly have to say?" Her tone of voice had an edge to it that signified her annoyance and anger.

"I'm not kicking you out. You misunderstood me, love."

"What was there to misunderstand? You seemed pretty clear to me." Her voice lowered and her gaze one again returned to the floor. Her anger was all she had to mask the disappointment and hurt that she was trying to hide. The hurt was starting to take over.

"Caroline, just look at me," He hesitated. "Please." At his request she slowly raised her head, still not quite looking him in the eyes. "I didn't intend for you to think I wanted you to leave. You seemed to be on your way out and I was angered that you didn't have a want to stay here. I suppose both of us misunderstood." Caroline was still quiet. She pursed her lips and looked at him, trying to discern whether or not he was being truthful or not.

"I suppose." She agreed. She felt a little stupid for causing a scene but she didn't have too much time to dwell on that because she was just remembering her lack of clothing. She was still just wrapped in his soft white sheet. He seemed to realize it at the same time as she did, gauging from the way his eyes subtly scanned down the length of her. She clutched the sheet a little tighter to her body and shifted her feet slightly. Her eyes had shifted away from him once again to rest on the wall to the left of him, trying to mask the embarrassment she was feeling. He smirked as she avoided his gaze. He slowly reached his hand up to tuck her hair behind her shoulder. He then moved his hand to gently cup her cheek and turn her head back to him.

"You should know, love," He started. "I did genuinely enjoy myself last night. More than just enjoyed, really. It was quite… passionate. Wouldn't you agree?" And his ever-present smirk was back. But the look in his eyes was different. The way he was looking at her made her feel like she was soaring. It was intense and sexy and made her feel wanted. She smiled at him in response. All she could think of was him and the look in his eyes and feeling of his hand on her face. She had never been looked at with such intensity. And god, she had never wanted him more than she had in that moment.

"I would agree completely." She said with confidence. There was no possible way to deny that the night before had been the most passionate night she had ever had. And she also couldn't deny that she wanted a repeat performance. "But, I'm having a bit a trouble remembering. Why don't you remind me?" She smirked at him for a change and he was completely entranced.

"I'd be happy to, love." He barely even had time to smirk back at her before he pulled her to him and in one swift movement ripped the sheet away from her. She gasped in surprise but it was quickly followed by her enticing laughter. She looked at him a little incredulously, eyes wide with amusement.

"Well, that's a good start, but I do remember that there was a little more to it than that." Her heated stare was driving him mad.

"Oh, trust me, there was." He began before he swiftly hoisted her into his arms and sped back to his room. He tossed her to the bed and she bounced slightly before she lifted herself onto her elbows. Before she could do anything else he was on top of her. "And the rest took place right about here." Then his lips were on hers and any other thought that she had was now lost. He was consumed by the feeling of his lips and his weight on top of her. It wasn't possible that she could ever have any one better than him. She would never get tired of this. When he pulled away slightly she spoke.

"If this is what misunderstandings end in, then we should misunderstand each other more often." He laughed but was cut off by her pulling his head back down to meets hers. And though neither of them thought it was possible, their second time together was even more intense and passionate than the first. They truly would have to misunderstand each other more often.

The End.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I'd love some feedback :)**


End file.
